Death's Habitat
"Death's Habitat" 'is a case appearing in the series Criminal Case: Justice Department. This case is the second case in the Crown Estates district and the eighth case in the entire series. Plot Previously, the team discover a mummified body in the player's backyard. Chief Fellowes ordered the the player and Lt. Kate Wong to question building commissioner Allen Keaton about the house's construction records to identify the architect who built the house, seeing as the architect may have knowledge about the murder. However, when the duo arrive in the commissioner's office, they find construction project manager Luke Quentin dead with a deep gash on his head. The detectives set aside the cold case and focuses on investigating Luke's murder. Three suspects have been encountered – building commissioner Allen Keaton, architect Daniel Melendez and baker Lydia Reynolds. Allen only knew Luke as a skilful manager in the construction sites. Daniel stated that his father used to work for Luke and only had a professional relationship with him. Lydia claimed that Luke was a regular customer in her bakery, but did not know him personally either. After finishing the autopsy, Dr. Graham Fraser was able to identify the cause of death to be bludgeoning with a crystal-like spiky object, as he was able to find fragments of crystal on the victim's wound. Besides that, Dr. Fraser also found out that Luke had a struggle with his killer, as he was able to find traces of hand sanitiser on his face. The victim did not use hand sanitiser, meaning that the killer left it behind during the struggle. A bloody bottle of bleach was identified as a clue left behind by the killer, Dr. Candy Orson confirmed that the blood belonged to the victim and that the killer tried to use the bleach to clean out any incriminating evidence, only to leave behind traces of tomato juice, tabasco sauce and vodka, allowing Dr. Orson to know that the killer drinks Bloody Mary. As the investigation continues, the detectives meet new suspects – Hardeep Gupta, a wealthy businessman and Luke's old high school friend and William Radner, a real estate agent Luke often visits to look for a real estate property. Lt. Wong and the player also find out that Lydia did have an intimate relationship with Luke, but broke up with him when he became overly possessive and Daniel was insulted by Luke's constant nickpicks on his architectual designs. The detectives find the murder weapon, a bloody amethyst crystal ore. Dr. Orson analysed the substance found on the ore and confirmed that it was aloe vera gel used for face masks, coming up with the conclusion that the killer use face masks. Furthermore, the police station had fallen victim of a cyber attack, while Reed was fixing the situation, the player and Lt. Wong find out about Luke and Hardeep's painful past – Luke abandoned Hardeep when he was being constantly bullied. Allen made a shocking discovery that Luke had been scamming him and other investors towards a property development and William blamed Luke for losing his best investors after using cheap materials on his best properties, decreasing the value of the houses. The detectives soon found new evidence, an empty bottle of hand sanitiser smeared with the victim's blood and bloody handkerchief hiding a pin. Dr. Orson found out that the killer wear glasses through the glass cleaning agent she found on the hand sanitizer and the pin in the handkerchief came from a badge, meaning that the killer wore a badge. The evidence all pointed to Daniel Melendez being Luke's killer. Daniel confessed in killing Luke, as revenge for ruining his father's life. He stated that Luke was jealous over his father's successful career as an architect, when Luke and Daniel's father worked together, Luke had been stealing his designs and claiming as his own. Daniel's father tried to sue Luke, but lost. Daniel's father soon became an alcoholic and was left comatose after trying to commit suicide out of grief. Daniel was sent to court, where Judge Bishop gave him a 20 year prison sentence. The Acropolis Justice Defence Force continue to investigate the cold case. Lt. Eric Wayne and the player questioned Allen Keaton about the building records of the house. Upon recovering the building record documents in Allen's office, the detectives were able to find out that the house used to be the property of Helene Rutherford. Cecile Benoit also found out that the house was a property formerly owned by William Radner's real estate agency. William was interrogated, he stated that the house was put out the market again by her sister, Madeline. Dr. Fraser gathered Helene's medical records and were able to confitm that the mummy was Helene Rutherford. Reed was able to neutralise the cyber attack, but asked for the player's assistance in finding out who sent the attack. They were able to track down the signal from the bakery. Reed and the player questioned Lydia Reynolds about the situation and claimed that she saw a hooded figure come in only to use the computer. After investigating the bakery, Reed and the player found the hacker's USB. Reed was able to analyse the USB by disarming any dangerous files, he was able to decrypt a message left by the hacker – "We are back from the grave..." The team regather in the station to report their recent discoveries – the mummy was identified to be Helene Rutherford, whose house was put into market by Madeline Rutherford and the cyber attack was sent by an anonymous hacker, who claims to have known the player. Chief Fellowes then told the team to speak with Madeline Rutherford about her sister's death as the next step to their ongoing investigation. Summary Victim * '''Luke Quentin '– found dead in the commissioner's office with his head bashed in. Murder Weapon * '''Crystal Ore Killer * Daniel Melendez Suspects * Allen Keaton – Building Commissioner * Daniel Melendez – Architecht * Lydia Reynolds – Baker * Hardeep Gupta – Wealthy Businessman * William Radner – Real Estate Agent Quasi Suspects *'Graham Fraser '– Medical Examiner *'Reed Rothman' ' '– Police Technician Killer's Profile * The killer uses hand sanitiser. * The killer drinks Bloody Mary. * The killer use face masks * The killer wear glasses * The killer wears a badge Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 to be added Chapter 2 to be added Chapter 3 to be added Additional investigation: "Ghost Of The Past (2/6)" to be added Category:Acropolis Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Crown Estates